


corn and cheese

by ominigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominigiri/pseuds/ominigiri
Summary: Osamu loved Keiji in any color, but him wearing white, gazing into his eyes as he says “I do” to signify their union might just be his favorite of all.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	corn and cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this before on twitter back in august but deleted it immediately after because I didn't like how it turned out.  
> this fic is a product of countless nights listening to corn and cheese by temp on repeat. do give it a listen while reading since it's based on that song haha.

Today’s one of their much-needed day off from work after a hectic week.

Usually, Osamu would drag Keiji to a spontaneous food trip or stroll around the nearby park in their shared apartment on one of their day offs, but they opted to lounge in their living room instead for today mainly due to the heavy rain and because work sapped any energy left of their bodies dry traveling didn’t seem appealing at the moment. Osamu’s already wondering what they could do on their next day off when Keiji’s voice from the kitchen reached his ears waking him out of his trance.

“’Samu, listen to this”

Keiji, with his hands full of two freshly brewed mugs of coffee, sauntered his way to where he's seated on the edge of the couch. He placed Osamu's coffee on the table before climbing in carefully cradling his coffee mug in his hands as he leaned his weight to his side, a sign that he wants to cuddle. Osamu was not one to deny so he indulged his lover placing one arm around his shoulder and guiding his head to rest on his chest.

Still nursing the steaming mug of coffee in his hands, Keiji brought it up to his lips taking a sip before retrieving his phone and earphones in his pocket. He gave the other end to Osamu waiting for him to put it on. Once he did, Keiji pressed play. This particular song has been on repeat ever since he found it a few weeks ago. Whether he would take a short break from work, or take the longest route from home when he had the luxury, or when he would let Osamu sleep in and take it upon himself to prepare breakfast for them, Keiji would always play it and hum the tune under his breath. It never failed to leave him in a state of reverie and now he wants to share that moment with ‘Samu while they lazed around in their apartment with the cold weather as the perfect excuse to hold each other close.

 _Hmm, I haven’t heard this yet_ , Osamu thought to himself. It’s different from what he would normally listen to but the beat and the lyrics of the song were pretty nice. He chanced a peek at the figure lying on his chest, trying to move as little as possible so as not to disturb him and found a hint of a smile dancing around Keiji’s lips. Although Osamu couldn’t see most of Keiji’s face from their position, he knows from his smile alone that he’s enjoying this intimate moment of theirs. This was nice. He likes spending time with Keiji in the comfort of their home. Osamu mentally notes to add this song in one of his playlists dedicated to Keiji later.

It wasn’t long before the constant pattering of rain on their windowpane became a mere noise in the background and Osamu found himself lost in his vision of him and Keiji dancing to the very same song they were listening to. Only this time, they are dressed in white.

Osamu’s seen Keiji wear every color on their dates. His personal favorite is the blue turtle neck he wears occasionally since it compliments his eyes and he always makes sure to tell Keiji how beautiful he is when he gets the chance just to watch his face resemble a tomato.

Osamu loved Keiji in any color, but him wearing white, gazing into his eyes as he says “I do” to signify their union might just be his favorite of all. The only problem is that vision needs to become a reality. He’s been listening intently to the chorus of the song all this time and if he understood correctly, it’s as if Keiji was asking him to propose to him indirectly. Well, Osamu has been thinking about it for some time now.

Shifting his attention to the man on his side once again, Osamu noticed that Keiji’s humming along to the song while his eyes were closed. He took that chance to intertwine both of their hands and bring it up to his lips making sure to kiss every knuckle. The thought of finally placing the ring sitting heavy inside his pocket on his lover’s finger warmed him to the core. He can feel the blush slowly creeping up his cheeks and he’s thankful Keiji wasn’t looking at him now.

Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, Osamu quietly fished out the velvet box out of his pocket and slipped the ring on Keiji's finger. The action and the feeling of a weighted cold object sitting heavy on his ring finger roused his lover. Osamu felt him go stock still before sitting up in a hurry and gape at him. He watched his Keiji go through different emotions in the span of a minute, his gaze unsure of where to settle between the ring on his finger or to his lover who’s currently smiling at him.

Still, in disbelief, Keiji stared at his partner his vision turning a bit watery from the tears collecting in his eyes. Osamu turned to face him completely, taking a minute to admire how gorgeous his Keiji is under their apartment light with the apples of his cheeks turning a dark shade of red and his eyes – gunmetal blue searching his face for an explanation.

When Osamu grasped Keiji’s hands in his rubbing soothing circles on the backside of his thumbs before bringing the hand with the ring up to his lips once again for a kiss, he mouthed the words in time with the chorus as he looked him in the eyes.

_I'll love you for eternity_

Osamu made sure that his gaze is trained on him as he said the final words.

_Believe me_

Keiji let his tears fall as he nodded and threw his arms around Osamu's neck toppling them over to the floor from his joy. He repeatedly kissed Osamu on the lips mouthing the words ‘yes’ until they were both laughing from what happened. It may sound corny and cheesy, but right at this moment and for the many more that will come, Osamu is sure that he wouldn’t have it any other way than with Akaashi Keiji. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
